The invention relates to a comminution machine with a comminution rotor and a crushing edge forming a crushing gap with the same wherein a rocker arm is arranged in the region of the material charge.
Comminution machines of the above type have the advantage, depending upon the machine hardware, particularly in the material charging area, of being adaptable to solve a variety of comminution problems. Such machines have, for example, proved satisfactory in the comminution of medium hard bulk or loose material such as potassium salt, etc.
However, for comminution of refuse, particularly for refuse containing bulk items, comminution machines having a comminution rotor may be utilized economically.
For the comminution of large pieces of charging material in discontinuous charging rhythm, the charging of the previous comminution machines took place through supply bunkers and charging conveyors. If, however, the size of the pieces or lumps in the charging material exceeded a certain size, then with reference to the bunker discharge and the charging conveyors, a coarse comminution apparatus must be placed in series before the comminution machine. This solution of the problem has the disadvantage of lacking economy.
Another difficulty results with the comminution of bulk material, such as refuse, if the dimensions of the comminution machine in the area of the material charging, particularly in the space between a rocker arm and comminution rotor, limits the size of the individual pieces of the charging portions to be crushed, or if clogging of the material charging shaft occurs as a result of portions of the charge which are too bulky.